How to setup your local RDC v7 website
My own experiences: 1) need to add the following mahcine.config: 2) make sure you're editing the right machine.config file the symptom is css from static site loading is failing. C:\Windows\System32\notepad.exe %windir%\Microsoft.NET\Framework64\v4.0.30319\Config\machine.config 3) need to add wild card settings to handlers: wildcard * => C:\Windows\Microsoft.NET\Framework\v2.0.50727\aspnet_isapi.dll wildcard64 * => C:\Windows\Microsoft.NET\Framework64\v2.0.50727\aspnet_isapi.dll 4) Add mxu.www.realtor.com and mxu.static.realtor.com to host file 127.0.0.1 mxu.www.realtor.com 127.0.0.1 mxu.static.move.com 5) Must share your StaticStats folder Official wiki page: https://wiki/display/RDC/Developer+Virtual+Machine+V7+Setup_v2 current content: =https://wiki/display/RDC Developer Virtual Machine V7 Setup_v2= Skip to end of metadata* *Attachments:3 *Added by Gupta, Noopur, last edited by Ji, Fenghua on Jun 11, 2013 (view change) Go to start of metadata*** If you notice any discrepancies in this guide pls let Noopur or Gopal know the same so they can fix it promptly. *** What is this? This document provides instructions how to get Windows 2008 R2 Server x64 development Virtual Machines (VM) and set them up to develop V7 versions of RDC (slang / Realtor Dot Com / Realtor.com). You can request the server. If you are a new hire you would typically request Windows 2008 X64 VM is to setup the V7 version of RDC. The VMs are usually cloned from a developer's machine. So most of the things you need to develop the application may already exist. For example you might already have VS2010, dev websites etc. However pls note the existing setup is old and has specific references to that developer's network ID that needs to be changed to reflect your network ID (Corp login name) . Request the VM If you are new hire, by the time you get access to the your emails, this request would have been already made on your behalf. If you don't see any emails from Jason Norton (or anyone from #IT Ops-SysAdmin) with the VM information you can follow the steps given below. Send an email to ITOpsHelp@move.com with the following information. #Full name #Network ID / Login ID (usually, first initial and last name. Eg. John Smith = corp/jsmith) #DNS entry info (*.jsmith.www.realtor.com& *.jsmith.static.move.com) ##Note: Once the VM is setup, you'll need to send a separate email to ITOpsHelp@move.com to request this wildcard entry be created. #V7 Server to be cloned from - "DAZ02SWE052" PS: In case of any other image go here - http://movetech/sites/datacenterservices/default.aspx and provide above information. V7 Setup Step 1 - Access VM Check for email from Jason Norton or anyone from #IT Ops-SysAdmin Desk. You will get the Server name, IP address and the login information. Remote desktop into the Windows 2008 R2 VM to verify you have access. Step 2 - Source Control Setup Open VS2010 on the Windows 2008 R2 VM and connect to the TFS server (tfs\Instance1). #Click on "Connect To Team Foundation Server". #"Add/Remove TFS" window appears. #Click on "Add" button and add any Name . Enter "tfs/Instance1" as "Path" and 8080 as "port no." and HTTP as "protocol". #Click on "Close" button #You can either select just the projects you will need (Realtor, SharedServices and StaticAssets team projects) or the root ("$") and Click Connect. If the latter, I recommend NOT getting latest at this step. Just cancel out of it and get latest on the projects you want/need below. Open Source Control and create local paths for Realtor and StaticAssets folder (if you mapped the root, you do not need to create local paths for each). Make sure the the local folders Realtor and StaticAssets are under the same parent folder. A local repository is setup under D:\TFS, though you are free to change this to another location. Please make sure that this folder has "Everyone" group with full permissions. Note: it is not recommended to use the C:\ drive as there is limited space there and is primarily reserved for installing updates, patches, etc. Navigate to $/Realtor/MVC.realtor.comBranch and do a get latest version into your local MVC.realtor.com folder. The Maintenance branch is the default, though you can always get latest for multiple branches or the parent folder, if you would like to have all. This is the code base for V7 realtor.com. Navigate to $/StaticAssets/Branch and do a get latest into your local folder. This is the code base for V7 static.move.com. As above, the Maintenance branch is the default, but you can grab any all branches you may need. Note: Both IIS websites (for the MVC app and Static Assets) are default bound to the Maintenance branches so you will need to change this later if you do not plan on using the maintenance branches. Navigate to $/Realtor/MVC.realtor.com/branch/Dependencies and do a get specific version of the Dependencies folder and its contents after selecting the two check boxes in that window. Create a share on you local Static Assets Branch folder. The share name should be StaticAssets. Select "Everyone" as group under Security. Verify this shareby typing in \\localhost\StaticAssets in your Windows Explorer. Using your windows explorer navigate to ..\Realtor\MVC.realtor.comBranch\Solutions and use the dev.www.realtor.com to open the solution in VS2010. DNote: Alternatively, you can open the Solution from TFS which should get latest on everything. Not verified. I had to get latest a second time for the solution to build, though this could have been due to checkins that happened during my initial get latest and the time it took for me to get ready for a build. Step 3 - Windows Service Setup Using VS2010 solution explorer, open the BuildDependencies.config file under $/Realtor/MVC.realtor.com/Branch/Move.Realtor.Web/App_Data. This config file has the version number and installation location information for three components, CoBranddataFilesInstaller, GEO and SharedServicesInstaller. DNote: Only CoBranddataFilesInstaller and SharedServicesInstallerstill are still necessary. Also, just in case something is missing from the VS or MVC setup - you can download these items from here Open Control panel-->Add remove programs to locate the services mentioned above. Verify the version number of the CoBranddataFilesInstaller & SharedServicesInstaller services with the corresponding information in BuildDependencies.config file. If the version numbers do not match for one or more of these services, uninstall the service, use the setup link from the .config file to install the correct version. Note the separate links for 32 bit and 64 bit versions. Start the service after the install. *note: while installing the services, choose the default selections as much as possible. the only possible exception is that whenever an option is displayed asking you to select betweeen dev/qa/prod, choose dev, if applicable. Step 4 -- IIS Setup Open the IIS and rename the sites there with the following naming convention. NetworkID.static.move.com and NetworkID.www.realtor.com. Substitute NetworkID with your login name (usually your first initial followed by your last name). Set the physical path of the NetworkID.www.realtor.com site to ..\MVC.realtor.combranch\Move.Realtor.Web folder. Note: Should not need to be changed if using default Maintenance branch location. Set the physical of the NetworkID.static.move.com site to ..\StaticAssetsbranch folder. Note: Should not need to be changed if using default Maintenance branch location. Edit the bindings by doing right click and selecting " Edit Bindings" for both the sites and change the host name to reflect your Network ID. E.g. "NetworkID.www.realtor.com" and "NetworkID.static.move.com" Right click on NetworkID.static.move.com and choose Edit Permissions-->Security and select Everyone under the Groups or user names. If not present add the group "Everyone" to the list. Under the permissions for Everyone, allow read&execute and list folder contents permissions. Edit the hosts file and set both the website names to 127.0.0.1 as the Default entries will need to be changed to reflect NetworkID you are using. You need to have permissions for editing the hosts file. If you are using notepad then run it as an administrator. E.g. 127.0.0.1 NetworkID.www.realtor.com NetworkID.static.move.com Note: Hosts file is located at: drive:\Windows\System32\drivers\etc\hosts Important Note: Sometimes, IIS does not correctly register .Net 4.0 correctly and it needs to be explicitly registered with IIS for the 4.0 apps (MVC in this case) to function. A symptom of this would be 403 forbidden message on the application root and/or 404 errors on specific routes. This should not be a problem with the current VM template, but just in case, see the below steps. To resolve, do the following. Open a command prompt (run as administrator) and type the following (each line is a separate command). cd \ cd Windows\Microsoft .NET\Framework64\v4.xxx.xxx aspnet_regiis -ir Note that the -ir command will register the .net version without actually changing any of the app pools or applications so you might need to double check the app pool and settings after making this change. Lastly, this article is said to have the official resolution, though I have not verified - http://support.microsoft.com/?kbid=2023146 Step 5 - Application Pool Setup Note: This step should not be necessary with current VM template, but if you prefer to have App Pools that corresponds with your individual Applications, then: Create two new applications pools that reflects your website names (NetworkID.static.move.com and NetworkID.www.realtor.com). Make sure the .net framework version for NetworkID.static.move.com pool is 2.0 and managed pipeline mode is Classic. The .net framework version for NetworkID.www.realtor.com pool is 4.0 and managed pipeline mode is Integrated. Step 5 - Machine.config Setup DNote: You may need to update the security settings on the folders/files here so that your account has access to update these files. By default your local user account will not be in the list (though you should have admin rights to make this change). Edit the machine config and search for section. If it is not present then copy paste the entire snippet (shown below) right beneath . After that make sure the baseHost and staticBaseHost1 value reflects your NetWorkID. Pls be aware machine.config is located in two places (32 bit and 64 bit version), Make the changes on both locations and also for .NET 4.0x versions. 32 Bit drive:\Windows\Microsoft.NET\Framework\v4.0.30319\Config 64 Bit drive:\Windows\Microsoft.NET\Framework64\v4.0.30319\Config Step 5.5 - Ramp Up Rules (Temporary) If the site is currently implementing the ramp-up configuration settings for splitting traffic and/or testing new features, you will need to modify your local copy of the ramp-up rules to point to your local or other dev environments. Since this is a v7 VM, the "rampuppath" should generally be set to this vm (using your NetworkID that you been using for this VM) and the current path to an active v6 environment; CIM for example. Note that there are several rules and each has it's own explicitly set path settings so you may need or want to change multiple. The Rampup.Rules.xml file is located at drive:\TFS\Realtor\MVC.realtor.combranch\Move.Realtor.Web\App_Data\CMS\Config\Rampup.Rules.xml Step 6 - Build and Run the solution. In Vs2010 make sure Move.Realtor.Web is selected as the start up project. Rebuild and then press F5 to run the application. If using IE 9, ensure browser mode is set to IE 9, otherwise the markup may display incorrectly. If you are getting directed to http:\\cip.dev.www.realtor.com then please go to Rampup.Rules.xml file and take the CS 117296 from TFS and for CodeSwitch.Rules.xml take the CS 117295 from TFS . The Rampup.Rules.xml file is located at drive:\TFS\Realtor\MVC.realtor.combranch\Move.Realtor.Web\App_Data\CMS\Config\Rampup.Rules.xml The CodeSwitch.Rules.xml file is located at drive:\TFS\Realtor\MVC.realtor.combranch\Move.Realtor.Web\App_Data\CMS\Config\CodeSwitch.Rules.xml Note: There is a meta tag in the site that should enforce the latest IE rendering engine so unless you have overridden this in the developer tools, you should not have to change anything. Setup SQL Alias Because RDC still calls the UDB database for retrieving featured home listing. You have to set up SQL alias if it is not already done in your machine. Run "cliconfg" in the start menu. (it will call C:\Windows\System32\cliconfg.exe) to open up SQL Server Client Network Utility window. Click Alias tab and add three new alias as screenshot below: Final Note: If any of the above steps are incorrect or you ran into undocumented issues, feel free to update this wiki and/or let Devin know so he can ensure it is updated. Thanks. More help: See "Switching Branches" for help when you need to switch from Maintenance Branch to Next Branch (or other branches!). For installing on Windows 7 (local box) - Above steps also works in case one wants to set up the local box like on Windows 7 Labels:None Edit Labels 1 Child Page Page: Switching Branches Add Comment *Powered by Atlassian Confluence 4.1.9, the Enterprise Wiki * · Report a bug * · Atlassian News Category:Rdc Category:V7